This invention relates to an improved shipping container which is assembled from a foldable blank and designed specifically for transporting fragile articles, such as framed pictures or the like.
Many types of boxes or cartons are commercially employed for the storage and shipment of fragile articles, such as framed pictures, mirrors, or even sensitive electronic equipment, and are typically constructed of corrugated paperboard. These boxes are often provided therein with various kinds of cushioning materials and restraints in order to limit or prevent movement of the objects in the box to protect them from damage. It is also known to place separate corrugated inserts in corrugated board containers for the same purpose. However, these packaging techniques are less than satisfactory because several different manufacturing steps are required to provide the different components that make up the total container. Further, the shipment, storage and inventory of the different components is relatively difficult and the assembly operation is more complex and expensive than is desired.
Accordingly, shipping containers have been developed which are of a one-piece construction and are foldable from a corrugated blank to form a complete enclosed container. The folding of the blank forms internal cushioning structures which accommodate the article being stored or shipped. These types of containers support the article in spaced relation from the sides of the container so as to prevent injuries which can be caused by sidewardly directed impacts occurring during transport. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,790,065 and 3,791,571 each disclose one-piece blanks which are foldable into a cushioned package so as to define a cavity for a flat object, such as a book. The packages disclosed in these patents are foldable to form cushioning wall structures which support the ends of the object in inwardly-spaced relation from the external sides of the container to protect the object during shipping. However, these packages do not provide cushioning protection on all sides of the object, such as on the top and bottom thereof, which can lead to damage in the event of impacts.
Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,145,070 (owned by the same assignee hereof) and 5,372,259 disclose containers, each formed from a one-piece blank which is foldable to define interior cushioning structures for supporting the object stored within the container in spaced relation from all external sides thereof. However, the cushioning structures are more complex than desired, such as requiring opposed foldable flaps for supporting one end of an object, and hence require increased assembly time and expense.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an improved container formed from a one-piece blank which is foldable into a closed configuration and defines internal tubular support or cushioning structures at opposite ends of the container. The support structures in turn define therein elongate channels for receiving an end of the article being stored or transported and for restraining movement of the article to protect same from damage.
More specifically, the improved container, in accordance with one aspect of the invention, relates to a one-piece container constructed from a one-piece blank of corrugated material. The container includes a horizontally enlarged and generally planar bottom wall, and first and second elongate upright side walls folded upwardly from the bottom wall about fold lines which extend along respective side edges thereof. A horizontally enlarged top wall is integrally joined to one of the side walls and is pivotable with respect thereto between open and closed positions, and third and fourth elongate side wall structures are disposed in opposed spaced-apart relation with one another and extend transversely with respect to the first and second side walls. These side wall structures are each formed by a single flap integrally joined to the bottom wall and folded upwardly therefrom about a fold line which extends along one of the respective side edges thereof. Each of the flaps are foldable to define an outer wall which forms part of the external surface of the container and a plurality of support surfaces which together define a channel which opens generally sidewardly and inwardly. The channels of the opposed third and fourth side wall structures together define a pocket for receiving a generally plate-like article therein, and the support surfaces maintain the article in spaced relation from the top and bottom walls, the outer walls and the first and second side walls to prevent damage to the article during storage or transport thereof.
The invention also relates to a box including a generally planar bottom wall, first and second elongate and opposed side walls projecting generally upwardly from the bottom wall generally along one pair of side edges thereof, and third and fourth elongate and opposed end walls extending transversely relative to the first and second side walls and projecting generally upwardly from the bottom wall generally along another pair of side edges thereof. A top wall is disposed in generally parallel relation with the bottom wall and is spaced upwardly therefrom by the side and end walls. The box has a width dimension as defined between either pair of the opposed side and end walls which is significantly greater than a depth dimension as defined between the top and bottom walls so as to accommodate a generally planar, plate-like object therein. Further, a pair of elongate support structures are respectively positioned along the pair of opposed end walls in spaced-apart relation with one another, with each support structure defining a channel therein. The channels open inwardly towards one another for receiving opposite terminal edges of the object, and each support structure defines an air cushion which surrounds the edge of the object disposed within the respective channel so as space same inwardly of the top, bottom, side and end walls.